youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Salvage
"Salvage" is the fourth episode of the second season of Young Justice, and the 30th of the overall series. It aired on May 19, 2012. Logline While Superboy and Blue Beetle battle Intergang, Nightwing and company try to salvage the soul of a former comrade fallen from grace.(2012-04-27). SEASON TWO. The World's Finest. Retrieved 2012-04-27. Synopsis Title Cast and characters |- | rowspan="2"| Dee Bradley Baker | colspan="2"| Wolf |- | Jeremiah | |- | Nick Chinlund | colspan="2"| Sportsmaster |- | rowspan="2"| Crispin Freeman | colspan="2"| Red Arrow |- | colspan="2"| Jim Harper |- | Grey Delisle | colspan="2"| Whisper A'Daire |- | Kevin Grevioux | colspan="2"| Partner |- | Kelly Hu | colspan="2"| Cheshire |- | Stephanie Lemelin | colspan="2"| Artemis Crock |- | rowspan="2"| Eric Lopez | colspan="2"| Blue Beetle |- | Scarab | |- | Yuri Lowenthal | colspan="2"| La'gaan |- | Vanessa Marshall | colspan="2"| Black Canary |- | Jesse McCartney | colspan="2"| Nightwing |- | Nolan North | colspan="2"| Superboy |- | rowspan="2"| Kevin Michael Richardson | colspan="2"| Bruno Mannheim |- | colspan="2"| Mal Duncan |- | Jason Spisak | colspan="2"| Wally West |- | Michael Trucco | colspan="2"| Adam Strange |- | Alan Tudyk | colspan="2"| Green Arrow |- ! colspan="3"| Non-speaking roles |- | colspan="3" | Eduardo Dorado Sr. |- | colspan="3" | Black Lightning |- | colspan="3" | Zatanna |- | colspan="3" | Doctor Fate |- | colspan="3" | Beast Boy |- | colspan="3" | Lucas Carr |- | colspan="3" | Captain Atom |- | colspan="3" | Wolf |- | colspan="3" | Norman (photograph) |- Continuity * Adam Strange sets up the Zeta-Shield that Sardath was working on in "Earthlings". * Red Arrow is still searching for the real Speedy, which he set out to do in "Auld Acquaintance". He also still hasn't come to terms with the fact that he's a clone, which he also found out about in the same episode. * Superboy mentions the bomb Aqualad used to destroy Malina Island in "Alienated". * He also mentions Intergang and their m.o. of smuggling alien technology bia boom tubes, something he found out in "Misplaced". * Ugly activates the Appellaxians' husks seen in display in "Alienated". * Sphere tries to override the Appellaxian like she did to Infinity-Man in "Misplaced". * Red Arrow makes the same "whelmed" pun that Robin did in "Independence Day". * He also alludes to Aqualad's switching sides, as revealed in "Alienated". * As a Valentine's Day treat, Artemis serves Wally his favorite meal: "everything," which was established in "Coldhearted". Trivia This marks the animated debut of Lian Harper, who did not make an appearace in other media before Goofs Cultural references Questions Unanswered questions * Why did Kid Flash quit the hero life? * Why did the League give up the search for the real Speedy? * Is Artemis still part of the Team? Quotes References External links * Buy this episode in HD on iTunes Category:A to Z Category:Episodes directed by Tim Divar Category:Episodes written by Greg Weisman Category:Season two episodes